Pacifistas y Genocidas
by super legenda
Summary: Después de una pesadilla en la que aparece una cara conocida, Asriel junto a Frisk y al resto de sus amigos, se prepararan para el avance de la causante de todo el Genocidio del mundo.
1. Pesadilla

**Esto sucede después de una ruta Pacifista imposible donde se salva a Asriel.**

 **Pesadilla.**

Caminaba en medio de un pequeño pueblo, estaba arrodillado frente al cuerpo de una chica y varias personas se acercaban con los puños en alto cuando de repente alguien grita, Asriel miro el cuerpo de su hermana y salto de la sorpresa y el susto al verla moverse, rápidamente Chara se levanto con el cuchillo que usaba siempre y le hiso una cara que le puso todos los pelos de punta.

Chara: _Hola Asriel, soy yo, Tu Peor Pesadilla._

Asriel: Cha…Chara ¿Qué esta…?

Chara: _Mi levantamiento, un hechicero me devolvió la vida y ahora iré a por vos y tu "hermanito"._

Asriel: Chara ¿Por qué lo haces?

Chara: _¡No entiendes cabra tonta! Yo te di mi Alma así pasabas la Barrera, matabas a 6 humanos y así los monstruos se liberarían ¡Pero no hiciste nada! Así que perdí mi cuerpo y decidí convertir a la gente en Genocida para que no haya Pacifistas tontos como tú que no entienden indirectas y hacen que uno pierda la vida._

Asriel: Chara yo… lo siento, no sabía que querías eso.

Chara: _Es tarde Asriel, ese hechicero me dio muchísimo poder ¡Soy el triple de fuerte que nunca! Ahora unas última palabras para vos… ¡Muere! Y por cierto para vos TODO será un mal sueño ¡Del que nunca despertaras!_

Chara levanto su cuchillo y lo movió rápidamente a la cabra, y Asriel repentinamente sintió un agudo dolor en la cabeza y vio el techo de la habitación, se había caído de la cama.

Frisk: ¡Asriel! ¿¡Que te pasa!?

Toriel entro en la habitación rápidamente.

Toriel: ¿Qué paso mi niño?

Asriel: Una pesadilla.

Toriel: ¡Oh que mal! Pero tranquilo solo fue un mal sueño.

-Del que nunca despertaras- pensó Asriel.

Cuando Toriel se fue…

Frisk: ¿Cuál fue tu pesadilla?

Asriel: Era Chara.

Frisk se quedo muy callado y Asriel recordó que Ella obligo a Frisk a matar a todos sus amigos, Chara era la causante de todos los problemas de Asriel… y causante de que su corazón se sintiera vacio cuando se fue.


	2. Planificando

**Planificando.**

Frisk: Asriel…

Asriel: ¿Si?

Frisk: Hay que hablar con Sans, es muy listo y podemos planificar algo.

Asriel: Frisk solo fue una pesadilla, no te preocupes tanto.

Frisk: Chara también apareció en mis sueños y me convertí en genocida.

Asriel: Y además… no estoy muy seguro con Sans, desde que volví a la normalidad hace un mes estamos con una relación medio fría por lo de Flowey.

Frisk: Tranquilo Asriel, Sans es un muy buen esqueleto y odia muchísimo a Chara.

Asriel: Ok, vamos.

Se escabulleron sigilosamente hasta el sótano, porque sabían que el esqueleto siempre estaba hasta tarde construyendo cosas en su laboratorio, entraron suavemente y se pusieron detrás de Sans.

Frisk: Hola Sans.

Sans dio un salto de la sorpresa.

Sans: ¿¡Que hacen!? Casi me matan del susto.

Frisk: Asriel tuvo una pesadilla sobre ELLA.

Sans entendió y le dio un escalofrió.

Sans: ¿En qué puedo Huesorvirles?

Asriel: Queríamos saber si se te ocurría algo.

Sans: Bueno… hace poco hice una maquina tele transportadora bastante interesante.

Frisk: ¿Qué es lo interesante?

Sans: en vez de llevarte a un lugar cualquiera, te lleva hasta una cierta esencia.

Asriel: ¿Llevarte a una esencia?

Sans: Sip, lo hice debido a que temía que le pasara algo a Papyrus, con ella podría ir hasta donde él está.

Frisk: ¿¡Podría llevarnos hasta Chara!?

Sans: Baja la voz chico, pero si, puede llevarnos a ella pero…

Asriel: ¿Pero qué?

Sans: Le faltan piezas fundamentales: Un objeto que contenga vestigios del ser que buscas, un acelerador de partículas y Determinación, lo último será fácil porque tenemos un ser con mucha, pero lo otro no sé.

Asriel: Cuando fusione mi alma con la de Chara, quedaron unos pocos restos.

Sans: Perfecto, pero el acelerador será complicado, uno lo suficientemente potente es muy difícil de hacer, pero leí que en 2 días iban a hacer una convención científica muy importante y habrá uno.

Frisk: ¿Entonces habrá que colarse en una convención de genios, eludir cientos de guardias y obtener un aparato gigantesco y difícil de cubrir?

Sans: Sip.


	3. Infiltrarse en el complejo

**Infiltrarse en el complejo.**

2 días habían pasado y Asriel y Frisk estaban listos para su misión, fueron a hablar con Sans para que los llevara.

Sans: Los puedo teletransportar hasta la puerta trasera, mas no puedo debido a que hay defensas contra la magia.

Sans chasqueo los dedos y ellos dos sintieron como se les revolvía el estómago, y un segundo después estaban ante una discreta puertecita.

Asriel: Ahí me encargo.

Acerco una mano y creo una bola de fuego que quemo toda la puerta.

Frisk: ¿No estas exagerando un poquito?

Asriel: Aun no controlo del todo mi poder.

Entraron e inmediatamente todo se puso negro y aparecieron sus almas, y vieron al enemigo.

Frisk: ¿En serio? Apenas hemos entrado y ya peleamos.

 **Protoguardian**

 **Frisk: Nv 1. Ps 20/20**

 **Asriel: Nv 1. Ps 20/20**

El robot puso a Frisk en Amarillo y para sorpresa de Frisk, en Verde a la vez.

Frisk: ¿¡Desde cuándo se pueden 2 modos al mismo tiempo!?

Asriel se encoge de hombros, y entonces el robot le lanzo esferas de energía a las que el humano disparaba y al mismo tiempo lanzaba rayos laser desde diferentes ángulos y Frisk debía cubrirse, Protoguardian lo hacía con una mano, con la otra le lanzo rayos y bombas a Asriel.

 **Frisk: Nv 1. Ps 14/20**

 **Asriel: Nv 1. Ps 11/20**

Asriel lanzo un rayo paralizando al robot y Frisk corrió hasta él y movió una palanca que estaba en "Ataque" Y la puso en "Pacifismo"

Siguieron avanzando y vieron unas capsulas pequeñas en las que encontraron unos caramelos monstruo, los comieron para recuperarse y siguieron adelante, en el camino se enfrentaron a varios Protoguardianes, después vieron una bifurcación.

Asriel: ¿Hacia dónde?

Frisk: Sans me mostro unos mapas, creo que es hacia la derecha.

Avanzaron y vieron una puerta con un cartel que decía "Sala de inventos" cuando entraron vieron el acelerador, se acercaron y todo se puso negro… pero no era el habitual de combate, era mucho más profundo, cuando se aclaró un poco vieron a un colosal robot que tenía un aura negra alrededor.

Frisk: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Asriel: Reconozco esa energía ¡Era Chara!

 **Destructibot: Ps 777/777**

 **Frisk: Nv 1. Ps 20/20**

 **Asriel: Nv 1. Ps 20/20**

Destructibot cargo un cañón que tenía en una mano con energía oscura, mientras se cargaba vieron unos destellos: Celeste, Naranja, Naranja, Celeste, Naranja, Celeste, Celeste, Naranja.

Disparo al piso y se crearon ondas de choque de esos colores, Frisk evito 5 y Asriel evito 4.

 **Frisk: Nv 1. Ps 11/20**

 **Asriel: Nv 1. Ps 8/ 20**

Frisk: Aghh, no me parece que podamos tener piedad, y pega duro.

 **Frisk Repartio Buen Helado ¡7 Ps cada uno!**

 **Asriel disparo un rayo a Destructibot. 127 Ps.**

El robot hizo aparecer unos espejos en forma aleatoria y disparo un rayo a uno, el rayo fue rebotando y pasando de espejo a espejo aumentando la velocidad.

 **Destructibot: Ps 650/777**

 **Frisk: Nv 1. Ps 15/20**

 **Asriel: Nv 1. Ps 12/20**

 **Frisk Le dio un golpe con su daga. 90 Ps.**

 **Asriel le lanzo una bola de fuego. 110 ps.**

Destructibot cargo energía oscura con destellos: Celeste, Naranja, Celeste, Naranja, Naranja, Naranja, Celeste, Naranja, al mismo tiempo invoco espejos y lanzo un rayo.

 **Destructibot: Ps 450/777**

 **Frisk: Nv 1. Ps 3/20**

 **Asriel: Nv 1. Ps 3/20**

 **Asriel repartio Ultimo Sueño ¡10 Ps cada uno!**

 **Frisk agarra con mucha fuerza su daga y da un corte. 300 de daño**

Asriel: ¡Muy buen golpe!

Frisk: Mientras menos energía, menos defensa.

El jefe invoco 10 espejos y preparo un disparo oscuro: Naranja, Celeste, Naranja, Naranja, Celeste, Celeste, Naranja, Celeste, Naranja, Celeste.

 **Destructibot: Ps 150/777**

 **Asriel con dificultad invoco una espada…**

Frisk: ¡Despacio!

 **149 Ps.**

Asriel: Frisk ¡Por qué hiciste eso!

Frisk: Robot o no, no quiero eliminarlo.

 **Frisk: Nv 1. Ps 7/20**

 **Acto: Reparar. Adular. Calmar.**

 **Reparar.**

 _ **Le haces unos pequeños arreglos ¡Destructibot recupera 10 Ps!**_

 **El robot miro a Frisk fijamente y se alejó, ahora sin el aura.**

Asriel: ¿Cómo?

Frisk: Vos mejor que nadie debería saber lo que hace la piedad.

Asriel bajo la cabeza, avergonzado.

De repente un aura negra se expande y traga toda la sala, y ven a alguien muy parecido a Frisk…

Asriel y Frisk: ¡CHARA!

Chara: Hola, veo que obtuvieron la máquina, así que hare esto, dejare a un guardián muy poderoso, si sobreviven 7 turnos los apareceré con el acelerador en la casa de ustedes, si pierden bueno… pierden.

Ella desaparece dejando en su lugar a un esqueleto con agujeros en las manos, un aura negra y esferas de distintos colores rodeándolo: Azul, Celeste, Naranja, Amarillo, Morado, Verde y Rojo.

?: Hola soy Gaster.


	4. Gasterminacion

**Gasterminacion**

 _?: Hola soy Gaster._

Todo se volvió de un negro como el de Destructibot, para sorpresa de los personajes, Gaster invoco una cabeza de dragón, como Sans, y destruyo Piedad.

 **Gaster: Ps ?/?**

 **Frisk: Nv 1. Ps 20/20**

 **Asriel: Nv 1. Ps 20/20**

 **Esto es imposible.**

 **Frisk**

 **Acto: Checar. Llamar. Esperanza.**

 **Llamar.**

 **Escuchas a alguien hablar de puzles. ¡Ps aumentan en 10 temporalmente!**

 **Asriel**

 **Acto: Checar. Esperanza.**

 **Esperanza: Te aferras a tus esperanzas ¡Defensa aumenta!**

La esfera amarilla brillo volviéndolos a ambos en amarillos, después invoco unas esferas que los rodearon en un círculo, y ellos se pusieron espalda contra espalda disparando a las esferas, después apareció una esfera gigantesca que avanzaba moviéndose a los costados y descendiendo rápidamente, tuvieron que usar 6 disparos cada uno para destruirla, y entonces la esfera de Gaster perdió color y desapareció.

 **Frisk: Nv 1. Ps 26/30**

 **Asriel: Nv 1. Ps 17/20**

 **Gaster prepara un gran ataque**

 **Frisk**

 **Acto: Checar. Llamar. Esperanza.**

 **Llamar.**

 **Ambos sientes un aroma a pie da canela ¡Ps recuperados!**

Gaster hizo una combinación gigantesca de Celestes y Naranjas: Celeste, Naranja, Celeste, Celeste, Naranja, Naranja, Celeste, Naranja, Naranja, Celeste, Celeste, Naranja, desaparecieron las esferas Celestes y Naranjas.

 **Frisk: Nv 1. Ps 12/20**

 **Asriel: Nv 1. Ps 11/20**

 **Es hora de los saltos largos y altos.**

 **Frisk:**

 **Acto: Checar. Llamar. Esperanza.**

 **Llamar.**

 **Escuchas unos chistes de huesos, te suben el ánimo y la defensa.**

 **Asriel:**

 **Objeto: Ultimo sueño. Pie. Buen helado. Fideos instantáneos.**

 **Repartes Fideos instantáneos. 4 Ps cada uno.**

Ambos se volvieron azules y repentinamente un ¡ apareció debajo de ellos.

Frisk: ¡Salta!

Lograron esquivar por poco los huesos oscuros y entonces Gaster movió la mano hacia la derecha y chocaron contra la pared derecha y apareció otro ¡ Que saltaron. La esfera azul desaparecio.

Frisk: Es como la gravedad de Sans ¿Serán parientes?

 **Frisk: Nv 1. Ps 16/20**

 **Asriel: Nv 1. Ps 15/20**

 **Se preguntan la identidad de su oponente.**

 **Frisk:**

 **Acto: Checar. Llamar. Esperanza.**

 **Llamar.**

 **Llamas por ayuda…** **Pero nadie vino** **.**

 **Asriel:**

 **Acto: Checar. Esperanza.**

 **Esperanza.**

 **Te sigues aferrando a tus esperanzas ¡Mas defensa!**

Aparecieron unas líneas en el aire, los héroes se volvieron morados y subieron a las líneas, entonces aparecieron montones de huesos de ambos lados, algunos iban rectos, pero otros subían y bajaban, cuando termino el ataque desapareció la esfera morada.

 **Frisk: Nv 1. Ps 10/20**

 **Asriel: Nv 1. Ps 9/20**

 **Es la hora de los escudos.**

 **Frisk:**

 **Acto: Checar. Llamar. Esperanza.**

 **Llamar.**

 **Ruegas ayuda y sienten un alivio ¡Ps recuperados!**

 **Asriel lanza un rayo a Gaster. 10 Ps.**

Asriel: ¡Tiene muchísima defensa!

Gaster los volvió verdes y una barrera apareció en frente de ellos, les lanzo varios huesos con punta, entre ellos algunos amarillos que cambiaban de lado a toda velocidad.

 **Frisk: Nv 1. Ps 16/20**

 **Asriel: Nv 1. Ps 17/20**

 **Gaster está DETERMINADO a ganar.**

Gaster los volvió rojos y hizo aparecer muchísimas cabezas de dragones, las esquivaron como pudieron y repentinamente fueron apareciendo muchas a los costados y tuvieron que volar rápido hacia arriba mientras les rozaban, la ultima esencia se rompió.

Frisk: ¡Solo falta un turno!

 **Frisk: Nv 1. Ps 8/20**

 **Asriel: Nv 1. Ps 9/20**

 **La oscuridad rodea a Gaster.**

 **Frisk:**

 **Acto: Checar. Llamar. Esperanza.**

 **Esperanza.**

 **Sigues con esperanza ¡Daño se reduce!**

 **Asriel:**

 **Acto: Checar. Esperanza.**

 **Esperanza.**

 **Te llenas de esperanza ¡Daño se reduce!**

Gaster hizo un circulo de oscuridad a su alrededor y de ahí iban saliendo decenas de esferas oscuras de todos lados, lo esquivaron y quedaron a un golpe cada uno cuando de repente… se vieron en el laboratorio de Sans.

Sans: ¿¡Que paso!?

Asriel: Nos infiltramos, enfrentamos un súper robot, fuimos a otra dimensión y enfrentamos a un esqueleto llamado Gaster.

Sans: ¿Gaster? Oh vaya… papa.


	5. Mal momento

**Mal momento.**

Los hermanos no lo podían creer.

Frisk: Creímos que podría ser un pariente tuyo ¡Pero no imaginamos eso!

Asriel: ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?

Sans: Papa invento el Núcleo, mientras hacia los últimos toques cayo, aunque no sé exactamente como, a través del espacio y el tiempo, yo estaba ahí, pero era pequeño y no me acuerdo bien todos los detales.

Asriel: Vaya Sans… lo siento.

Sans: No es tu culpa.

Asriel: Si-si lo es.

Sans: ¡QUE!

Asriel: Cuando era Flowey ataque al Núcleo y tu papa te protegió, entonces se abrió un agujero por uno de los ataques de Flowey y cayo.

Sans: ¡Dreemurr!

Toriel y Asgore entraron rápidamente.

Ambos: ¿Qué pasa? Alguien nos llamó.

Sans: Lo que pasa es que su hijo confeso que por su culpa perdí a mi padre.

Toriel: ¿¡Que!? Sans, eso es horrible.

Asgore: Pero no te enojes con Asriel, él no tenía Alma y no era consciente de sus actos.

Sans: No importa, por su culpa no tengo padre, prepárate para un **Mal momento** sucio mata padres.

Toriel, Asgore y Frisk: ¡Sans, no!

Asriel: Sans perdóname.

Como respuesta Sans creo una barrera de huesos que impedían que alguien entrara... o saliera, y todo se puso negro.

 **Sans: Ps 1/1**

 **Asriel: Nv 1. Ps 20/20**

 **Tu amigo no escucha razones.**

Sans hizo su ataque de gravedad y Asriel pudo evitarlo completamente porque entreno con Gaster.

 **Asriel: Nv 1. Ps 20/20**

 **Sientes que vas a pasar un Mal momento.**

 **Acto: Llorar. Hablar. Clemencia. Aceptar.**

 **Llorar.**

 **Lloras esperando que tenga piedad, él no te hace caso.**

Sans: A esto papa los llamaba Gaster Blasters.

Invoco una tanda de las cabezas de dragones en distintas formaciones casi ineludibles.

 **Asriel: Nv 1. Ps 12/20**

 **Acto: Llorar. Hablar. Clemencia. Aceptar.**

 **Hablar.**

 **Intentas hablar tranquilamente con Sans.**

Sans: Después de decirme "mate a tu padre" ¿Quieres que hablemos tranquilamente? Esto es tu tranquilo.

Volvió azul a Asriel y invoco huesos con pequeñas aberturas para pasar en medio, la cabra recibió varios golpes.

 **Asriel: Nv 1. Ps 8/20**

 **Sans prepara un poderoso ataque.**

 **Acto: Llorar. Hablar. Clemencia. Aceptar.**

 **Clemencia.**

 **Le ruegas a Sans que tenga clemencia.**

Sans: No tuviste clemencia con mi padre, yo no tendré contigo

Hizo su ataque de gravedad combinado con Gaster Blasters.

 **Asriel: Nv 1. Ps 1/20**

 **Sientes tus pecados arrastrarse por tu espalda.**

 **Acto: Llorar. Hablar. Clemencia. Aceptar.**

 **Aceptar.**

 **Aceptas que fuiste terrible y decides recibir tu castigo.**

Asriel se quedó completamente quieto mientras Sans invocaba una decena de Gaster Blasters, cerró los ojos y espero hasta escuchar el ruido, el estruendo fue gigante, pero Asriel no sintió ningún dolor, abrió los ojos y vio marcas de quemaduras a su alrededor.

Sans: Al ver de qué forma aceptabas tu castigo decidí perdonarte… y espero que vos me perdones también.


	6. Pesadilla triple

**Pesadilla triple.**

Toriel y Asgore: ¡Sans que fue eso!

Sans: Perdón, me deje llevar.

Toriel: ¡Nada de "Me deje llevar"! ¡A tu habitación!

Sans: ¡Pero Toriel!

Toriel: Nada de peros.

Asriel: ¡Mama!

Toriel: ¿Qué pasa hijito? ¿Estás bien?

Asriel: estoy bien, pero no te enojes con Sans, además lo necesitamos.

Asgore: ¿Necesitar para qué?

Asriel: Encontrar a Chara.

Toriel: ¿¡Que!?

Asgore estaba en shock.

Asriel: Si, mi pesadilla de hace unos días fue por Chara, ella planea destruirnos ¡Debemos detenerla!

Asgore: Pero Asriel… no puedes irte así nomás a buscar a tu loca hermana, ya te perdí una vez, no quiero perderte de nuevo.

Asriel: Es necesario, al igual que esto.

El hizo una barrera de fuego.

Asriel: ¡Sans la maquina!

Sans: Claro, un segundo que agarro esencia de Chara y… ¡Listo!

Toriel y Asgore: ¡No!

Sans toco un botón y los transporto a ellos 3 a la dimensión oscura en donde encontraron a Gaster.

Asriel: Bueno… ya estamos aquí, ahora ¿Adónde vamos?

Frisk: Yo debería poder rastrear la Determinación de Chara.

Sans: Perfecto.

Caminaron un largo rato hasta que de repente una silueta apareció detrás de ellos.

Gaster: Hola chicos.

Todos: ¡Ahh!

Sans: ¿¡Papa!?

Gaster: Hola hijo.

No se veía ningún aura alrededor de Gaster.

Sans: Papa ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué los atacaste a ellos 2?

Gaster: Yo no los ataque fue una ilusión.

Asriel y Frisk: ¿¡Que!?

Gaster: Ahora Sans, vayámonos, hace años que no te veo, ven conmigo.

Asriel: Sans ¡No!

Sans: Hace años que deseo ver a mi padre, y ahora lo veo, engañándome.

Gaster: ¡No te engaño!

Sans: ¿Qué padre dice a su hijo que deje a sus amigos?

Gaster: Lo dice cuando su hijo corre peligro.

Sans: No recuerdo mucho de mi infancia, pero recuerdo que mi papa era alguien que entendía y comprendía la justicia y la valentía.

Sans lanzo un hueso a Gaster, que lo esquivo.

Gaster: Si eso quieres…

Un aura negra envolvió a Gaster.

Sans: Chicos ¡Escapen! Lo contendré.

Frisk: Sans…

Sans: ¡Váyanse!

Gaster: Nosotros 2, padre e hijo, peleando por el destino del mundo.

Todo se volvió negro.

 **Gaster: Ps 666666/666666**

 **Sans: Nv 1. Ps 1/1**

 **Intentaras hacer comprender a Gaster… dándole un Mal Momento.**

Frisk y Asriel corrían y estaban pasando unas flores de color dorado cuando Asriel cayó al piso.

Frisk: ¡Asriel! ¿Qué te pasa?

Asriel: Siento una sensación… siento a Flowey.

Del cuerpo de Asriel salió una flor amarilla que rápidamente se transformó en una monstruosidad con un televisor por cara.

Asriel: Omega Flowey.

Flowey hizo aparecer unas semillas.

Frisk: Asriel, es mi turno de contenerlo.

Asriel: ¿Qué? ¡Frisk no! La última vez solo venciste debido a las Almas.

Frisk: Estoy lleno de Determinación, podre con el ¡Corre!

Asriel corrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Frisk: Acá estoy de nuevo Flowey.

Todo se puso negro.

 **Omega Flowey: Ps 6000/6000**

 **Frisk: Nv 1. Ps 20/20**

 **Esto es un Omega problema.**

Asriel fue cegado por un destello, y se encontró en un pueblo al pie de una montaña.

Asriel: Aca es donde…

Chara: _Donde empezó todo._

Asriel: ¡Chara! Es el final, detente por favor.

Chara: _Y si no lo hago ¿Qué harás? Soy uno de los seres más fuertes del mundo ¿Tu que tienes?_

Asriel: La Determinación de detenerte.

Todo se volvió rojo en lugar del clásico negro.

 **Chara: Nv 20. Ps 999999/999999**

 **Asriel: Nv 1. Ps 20/20**

 **Esto es un mal sueño… del que lograras salir.**


	7. Llamar por ayuda

**Llamar por ayuda…**

Frisk.

 **Omega Flowey: Ps 6000/6000**

 **Frisk: Nv 1. Ps 20/20**

 **Esto es un Omega problema.**

Omega empezó rodeando a Frisk con semillas, el salió del circulo y las semillas se movieron hacia adentro y después hacia afuera, Frisk lo esquivo completamente.

 **Frisk: Nv 1. Ps 20/20**

 **Te llenas de Determinación**

 **Ataque.**

 **Golpeas con fuerza. 100 Ps.**

Flowey lanzo misiles y este ataque le fue algo difícil esquivar.

 **Omega Flowey: Ps 5900/6000**

 **Frisk: Nv 1. Ps 18/20**

Omega Flowey convirtió una de sus manos en una planta atrapa moscas y muchas de estas aparecieron y Frisk debió evitarlas.

 **Frisk: Nv 1. Ps 16/20**

 **Ataque.**

 **Lanzas tu daga a Flowey en su "cara". 200 Ps.**

Unas líneas cruzadas aparecieron en donde estaba Frisk y él se corrió y al instante salieron espinas, esto sucedió consecutivamente.

 **Omega Flowey: Ps 5700/6000**

 **Frisk: Nv 1. Ps 16/20**

 **Ataque.**

 **Golpeas con todas tus fuerzas. 300 Ps.**

Frisk: Ya te derroté, conozco tus trucos y no ganaras.

Flowey: ¿Seguro?

El invoco misiles y Frisk se preparó, pero una grieta se abrió en el piso y de ahí salieron más misiles, el Alma de Frisk tuvo muchos problemas en esquivar.

 **Omega Flowey: Ps 5400/6000**

 **Frisk: Nv 1. Ps 10/20**

 **Ataque.**

 **Golpeas con todas tus fuerzas. 300 Ps.**

Flowey invoco las espinas de arriba abajo y de izquierda a derecha.

 **Omega Flowey: Ps 5100/6000**

 **Frisk: Nv 1. Ps 4/20**

 **Acto: Checar. Llamar.**

 **Llamar.**

 **Llamas por ayuda…**

Sans:

 **Gaster: Ps 666666/666666**

 **Sans: Nv 1. Ps 1/1**

 **Le harás comprender… dándole un Mal Momento.**

 **Magia: Gravedad. Blasters. Huesos con agujeros. Túnel de huesos.**

 **Huesos con agujeros.**

Sans volvió azul a Gaster y invoco huesos con pequeños agujeros, él lo esquivo casi a la perfección.

Gaster volvió azul y naranja a Sans, y invoco huesos muy altos y esferas de oscuridad, Sans hizo un poco de trampa usando su teletransporte.

 **Gaster: Ps 666660/666666. Karma.**

 **Sans: Nv 1. Ps 1/1.**

 **Magia: Gravedad. Blasters. Huesos con agujeros. Túnel de huesos.**

 **Gravedad.**

Sans hizo chocar a su padre en las paredes a la vez que invocaba huesos, él era más pesado que Frisk o Asriel y tuvo algunas dificultades.

El invoco varios Blasters.

 **Gaster: Ps 666600/666666. Karma.**

 **Sans: Nv 1. Ps 1/1**

 **Magia: Gravedad. Blasters. Huesos con agujeros. Túnel de huesos**

 **Blasters.**

Sans disparo varias tandas, Gaster no tenía demasiada velocidad, y el uso su gravedad.

 **Gaster: Ps 666500/666666. Karma.**

 **Sans: Nv 1. Ps 1/1**

 **Magia: Gravedad. Blasters. Huesos con agujeros. Túnel de huesos.**

 **Túnel de huesos.**

Sans invoco un túnel bastante estrecho, le dio problemas a su padre debido a su tamaño.

Gaster lo volvió Rojo y Verde, él tuvo que volar evitando las esferas y protegiéndose con la barrera de las más rápidas.

 **Gaster: Ps 666400/666666**

 **Sans: Nv 1. Ps 1/1**

Sans: Así no terminare nunca, así que creo que tendré que actuar.

 **Acto: Checar. Llamar.**

 **Llamar.**

 **Llamas por ayuda…**

Asriel:

 **Chara: Nv 20. Ps 999999/999999**

 **Asriel: Nv 1. Ps 20/20**

 **Este es un mal sueño… del que lograras despertar.**

Chara dio varias cuchilladas, su cuchillo dejaba una estela de fuego limitando la movilidad de Asriel.

 **Chara: Nv 20. Ps 999999/999999**

 **Asriel: Nv 1. Ps 13/20**

 **Acto: Checar. Esperanza.**

 **Esperanza.**

 **Tienes esperanzas ¡Defensa aumenta!**

Chara invoco bolas de fuego que caían del cielo, el logro evitarlas completamente

-Como los Dreemurr- Pensó Asriel con tristeza.

 **Chara: Nv 20. Ps 999999/999999**

 **Asriel: Nv 1. Ps 13/20**

 **Magia: Rayo. Espada. Estrella. Pistola.**

 **Rayo.**

 **Lanzas un rayo a Chara. 99 Ps.**

Chara volvió verde a Asriel y de su cuchillo lanzo rayos rojos.

 **Chara: Nv 20. Ps 999900**

 **Asriel: Nv 1. Ps 10/20**

 **Magia: Rayo. Espada. Estrella. Pistola.**

 **Espada.**

 **Das un fuerte tajo a Chara. 100 Ps.**

El cuchillo de Chara brillo: Naranja, Naranja, Celeste, Naranja, Celeste, Naranja, Naranja, Celeste, Celeste, Naranja, Celeste, Naranja, Celeste, Celeste.

 **Chara: Nv 20. Ps 999800**

 **Asriel: Nv 1. Ps 4/20**

 **Objetos: Pie. Buen Helado. Caramelo Monstruo.**

 **Caramelo Monstruo.**

 **Recuperas 10 Ps.**

Chara hizo un circulo de fuego con su cuchillo.

-Al igual que papa- pensó Asriel.

 **Chara: Nv 20. Ps 999800**

 **Asriel: Nv 1. Ps 14/20**

 **Magia: Rayo. Espada. Estrella. Pistola.**

 **Pistola.**

 **Chara esquivo bastante bien los disparos, pero el haz de luz la tomó por sorpresa. 150 Ps.**

Ella volvió Amarillo a Asriel, y cuchillos envueltos en fuego lo atacaron.

 **Chara: Nv 20. Ps 999650**

 **Asriel: Nv 1. Ps 11/20**

 **Magia: Rayo. Espada. Estrella. Pistola.**

 **Estrella.**

 **Lanzas estrellas a Chara que explotan en estrellas más pequeñas, ella no está acostumbrada a esto. 200 Ps.**

Chara cargo en su cuchillo energía roja.

 **Chara: Nv 20. Ps 999450**

 **Asriel: Nv 1. Ps 11/20**

 **Chara prepara un gran ataque.**

 **Acto: Checar. Llamar.**

 **Llamar.**

 **Llamas por ayuda.**


	8. Internarse en la oscuridad

**Internarse en la oscuridad.**

Todos:

 **Llamas por ayuda… y sientes la energía de tus amigos fluyendo dentro de ti. ¡Ataque aumenta muchísimo! ¡Ps aumentan!(Sans) ¡Ps restaurados!**

 **Frisk:**

Omega: ¿Qué hiciste? Te siento mucho más fuerte

Frisk: Pedí ayuda a mis amigos y me respondieron.

 **Omega Flowey: Ps 5100/6000**

 **Frisk: Nv 1. Ps 20/20**

 **Ataque.**

 **Envuelves tu daga en fuego y golpeas. 500 Ps.**

Flowey lanzo fuego a Frisk desde sus costados, y después hizo círculos de semillas.

 **Omega Flowey: Ps 4600/6000**

 **Frisk: Nv 1. Ps 18/20**

 **Ataque.**

 **Invocas una pistola del caos y de ella salen huesos. 800 Ps.**

Omega Flowey Hizo su ataque de lanzallamas a la vez que lanzaba misiles desde 3 direcciones, a Frisk le costó pero lo hizo bastante bien.

 **Omega Flowey: Ps 3800/6000**

 **Frisk: Nv 1. Ps 14/20**

 **Ataque**

 **Invocas estrellas que al explotar hacen bolas de fuego. 1200 Ps.**

Flowey uso sus lanzallamas al mismo tiempo que sus espinas, fue difícil moverse pero Frisk esquivo bastante.

 **Omega Flowey: Ps 2600/6000**

 **Frisk: Nv 1. Ps 10/20**

 **Ataque.**

 **Tu daga se vuelve un hueso con filo y golpeas. 1600 Ps.**

Flowey en un último esfuerzo, uso sus misiles desde 4 direcciones y cuando termina…

Flowey: ¡Vamos ataca! Tu eres un pacifista, pero un ataque mas y tendrás suficiente PE para 10 niveles.

Frisk: Dije que te derrotaría, no que te mataría.

Flowey: ¿Cómo me derrotaras sin matarme?

 **Omega Flowey: Ps 1000/6000**

 **Frisk: Nv 1. Ps 2/20**

 **Ataque.**

 **Usas magia de gravedad en Flowey y lo envías a la otra punta e la dimensión. 999 Ps.**

Frisk: Incapacitándote completamente sin matarte Flowey.

 **Sans:**

Gaster: Interesante, combinaste tu poder con tus compañeros haciendo un súper ser, pero aun así no ganaras.

 **Gaster: Ps 666400/666666. Karma.**

 **Sans: Nv 1. Ps 20/20**

 **Magia: Blasters. Blasters C. Túnel de huesos. Túnel de huesos C. Gravedad. Gravedad C.**

 **Túnel de huesos.**

Sans creó un túnel aun más estrecho que antes y Gaster grito ante el gran dolor.

El ataco invocando una decena de Blaster, un disparo rozo a Sans.

 **Gaster: Ps 550000/666666**

 **Sans: Nv 1. Ps 17/20**

 **Magia: Blasters. Blasters C. Túnel de huesos C. Gravedad. Gravedad C.**

 **Túnel de huesos C.**

Sans hizo un túnel y a la vez hizo llover bolas de fuego, por lo que su padre debía moverse de izquierda derecha constantemente, Gaster estaba tan agotado que no ataco.

 **Gaster: Ps 440200**

 **Sans: Nv 1. Ps 17/20**

 **Magia: Blasters. Blasters C. Gravedad. Gravedad C.**

 **Gravedad.**

A Gaster se le complico saltar debido a que seguía algo cansado, el contraataco usando su propia gravedad combinada con Blasters.

Sans: No eres el único que hace combinaciones.

 **Gaster: Ps 300000/666666**

 **Sans: Nv 1. Ps 11/20**

 **Magia: Blasters. Blasters C. Gravedad C.**

 **Gravedad C**

Sans uso la gravedad a la vez que unas espadas aparecían y intentaban cortar a Gaster.

Gaster invoco una docena de Blasters a la vez que Llovían esferas de oscuridad.

 **Gaster: Ps 220000/666666**

 **Sans: Nv 1. Ps 11/20**

 **Magia: Blasters: Blasters C.**

 **Blasters.**

Sans invoco quince Blasters, Gaster logro esquivar algunos.

A Gaster le brillaron los ojos: Naranja, Celeste, Celeste, Naranja, Celeste, Celeste, Naranja, Celeste, Naranja, Naranja, y lanzo un gran hueso que chocaba contra el piso y cambiaba de color con cada rebote.

 **Gaster: Ps 100000/666666**

 **Sans: Nv 1. Ps 5/20**

 **Magia: Blasters C.**

Sans invoco una decena de Blasters y una pistola del caos, y Gaster apenas podía evitar algún disparo.

De repente a Gaster se le fue el aura y cayó al piso desmayado, Sans lo analizo y vio que no tenia energía Charalvada, también vio que le quedaba solo un Ps, asi que rápidamente le dio un trozo de Pie que robo de la cocina.

Gaster: Hijo… lo siento.

Sans: Tranquilo papa, todo estará bien. Busquemos a Asriel y Frisk y vámonos a casa a formar de nuevo una familia.

 **Asriel:**

Chara: Jejeje, ¿Crees que por tener poder de tus amigos ganaras? Soy uno de los seres más poderosos del universo.

Asriel: Y yo soy el ser que derrotara a uno de los seres más poderosos del universo.

 **Chara: Nv 20. Ps 999450.**

 **Asriel: Nv 1. Ps 20/20**

 **Chara prepara un poderoso ataque.**

 **Magia: Rayo. Rayo C. Pistola. Pistola C. Estrellas. Estrellas C. Espada. Espada C**

 **Rayo.**

 **Lanzas un rayo a Chara. 100000 Ps.**

Asriel: Me parece que tengo poder suficiente Chara.

Como respuesta Chara lanzo una gigante onda de choque que cambiaba de dirección a cada momento y era muy rápida.

 **Chara: Nv 20. Ps 899450**

 **Asriel: Nv 1. Ps 16/20**

 **Magia: Rayo C. Pistola. Pistola C. Estrellas. Estrellas C. Espada. Espada C.**

 **Espada**

 **Das un fuerte tajo a Chara. 100000 Ps.**

Chara golpeo con su cuchillo el suelo, creando gritas, de ellas salían torrentes de fuego.

 **Chara: Nv 20. Ps 799450.**

 **Asriel: Nv 1. Ps 8/20**

 **Magia: Rayo C. Pistola. Pistola C. Estrellas. Estrellas C. Espada C**

 **Rayo C.**

 **Lanzas un rayo a Chara a la vez que caen huesos y dagas. 119000 Ps.**

Chara: _Ya esta, con esto jamás podrás ganar._

Creo una burbuja roja a su alrededor.

Chara: _Con esto el daño se reduce ¡A ver como ganas!_

La batalla duro un largo rato y ambos atacaron con furia hasta que al final…

 **Chara: Nv 20. Ps 255000.**

 **Asriel: Nv 1. Ps 2/20**

Chara: _Solo te queda energía para un ataque ¿Qué harás?_

Asriel: Atacar lo más fuerte que pueda.

 **Magia: Espada C.**

 **Espada C**

 **Invocas una espada de un hueso rojo, comprendes que el color es Determinación y golpeas con tus últimas energías. 999999 Ps.**

Chara cayó al suelo, Asriel se dio cuenta que ella se estaba convirtiendo en polvo.

Chara: ¿Co _-como lo hiciste?_

Asriel: Ya te lo dije, tenía la Determinación de derrotarte.

Chara: _Vaya… no creas que será la última vez que nos veremos, iré al palacio de mi amo, el que empezó todo, si te interesa aquí tienes su esencia._

Chara le dio una esfera de un negro profundo.

Chara: _Adiós cabrita… por ahora._

Y con esas palabras se convirtió en polvo.

Asriel: Chara ¡No!

Y se puso a llorar.

Cuando los demás lo encontraron el les dijo.

Asriel. Podemos encontrar al que empezó todo, pero habrá que internarse aun mas en la oscuridad.


	9. Continuacion

**Continuacion.**

Este fue el fin de la aventura… en esta historia, pronto habrá una historia llamada "Dimensiones deferentes: Mismo destino" en la que se hará el verdadero combate final y la venganza de la Megalomaniaca, intentare publicarla hoy o mañana y hacer un capitulo cada uno o dos días, disfruten y estén atentos para el final.

 **Te llenas de Determinación.**


	10. Remasterizacion

**Remasterización.**

 **Debo decirles que esta historia la acabo de releer y he visto que tiene algunos errores, así que uno de estos días voy a hacer una versión mejorada ¡Estén atentos!**


End file.
